Cursed
by BulletDoll
Summary: Balto's daughter Aleu had a son named Riptide. my character  He's a trained fighting dog with wolf bloodlines but when he kills a fellow dog he is killed himself and death isn't too happy with him. Now he's cursed. Rated:M for gore/language


**A fanfic about Balto's daughter Aleu's cursed son: Riptide who is now in the city as a fighting dog. Wow that was a mouthful :) anyways rated M for violence, gore & words that shant be spoken by the little ones. Enjoy.**

**Riptide's POV:**

Revenge it's a crap load of shit. Don't do it is all I've got to say for you. Save it for the grave. Because as soon as you end up killing someone you yourself get massacred by the friends of that certain someone. And when you take the title of death himself, well he's gonna bitch about it. And then he'll curse you like I am. Well I guess you can't blame him. I wouldn't want anyone to have my title. Riptide, the vicious. I am a world champ dog fighter. I've beaten every kind of dog there is imaginable. But I can't praise my training for that; I have to praise my bloodlines. I'm not just a husky but I'm also part wolf. Well besides that, this is how I got the curse.

**December:**

Any other day Riptide would've woke up and made the quick unfailing decision to go running with the other dogs that we're trained in fighting just as he. Yet he was their unofficial leader because he was stronger, and leaner than they. Riptide trotted up to two dogs that had distinct markings on their eyes. They were the twins Trouble and Hutch. Trouble was a pure white female husky, but due to fighting her fur had lost it's sheen, and battle scars disfigured her once beautiful face. Her brother Hutch was also pure white but he had blotches of crimson red blood that stained his fur from previous battles won. The both bowed their heads in respect as Riptide walked up to them. His head held high above theirs and his ears erect to the surrounding sounds.

"So what are you two doing today? Going for a nice run with us or not?" Riptide showed his gleaming white teeth to them in order to intimidate them.

"Of course Riptide." Trouble hesitantly answered him as she shrunk down into a submissive position Riptide took a liking to his dominance.

"Riptide why do you got to be a damn jerk?" Hutch growled at the sight of his sister.

"What did you say?" Riptide quickly averted his attention to the now defensive Hutch.

"You heard me." Hutch barred his teeth at Riptide. Riptide laughed and said,

"Hutch you think this is a good decision? You know I could rip you into shreds. It's in my damned name." Riptide showed his teeth to Hutch hoping to get a negative reaction from him. But Hutch lunged at Riptide's throat at much to his surprise. Riptide fell back his breath knocked out of him he tried to gulp in the air. As he was about to regain his fallen position he was knocked off his feet by Hutch once again. Riptide was getting annoyed at this time and his rage was building in him. Hutch snickered when Riptide went limp in between his jaws.

"Not such a tough guy after all are you?" Hutch gave a victory howl when he was caught off guard by Riptides lunge. Riptide threw the dazed Hutch into the air and knocked him down with his teeth. He gripped the helpless dog in his jaws and he played by pretending to almost kill him. Hutch whimpered and showed his submission. But Riptide had other plans for the dog that rebelled. He looked around to see the shocked and outraged looks of terror as his fangs broke through Hutch's skin and veins causing blood to be thrown at them all. Riptide dropped the lifeless body of the once rebellious dog in front of Trouble. Her tears began to fall and the other dogs began to howl at the death of their companion.

"So if anyone else dares to oppose my rule can step forward and fight. And then end up like that fucking loser there." Riptide felt confident in his action. He didn't notice that the dogs were exchanging glances of hate and fire. They began to advance on Riptide. And they all jumped at him. They ripped him into shreds not showing mercy. They made sure he was still conscious when they were ripping him up. Riptide's pain showed in his pain-stricken eyes, which now were fading into a dark, grey. The dogs each finished what they had started and then each backed off to see their results. Riptide lay disembodied his head unrecognizable, his legs broken, and his guts came out of his body. Riptide lay dying he tried to cry out to his fellow dogs to help him but each gave a glance of shame, and anguish. The last to come to his side before his death was Trouble. Her eyes filled with hated vengeance. Her once white fur was now in much resemblance to her brother's because it was stained with his blood. Her mouth was dripping crimson red, and her eyes gleaming with accomplishment. He opened his mouth to curse at her but she walked off leaving him to die there in the snow. Last thing he saw was the snow gently falling around him.

**So is it okay? Please review so I can figure out how to correct it. Well this is the first chapter kinda short but just right. It's very gruesome and not really like a Balto story but that's why it's Riptide's story. His grandson who I made up story.**


End file.
